


dark

by perhapssoon



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Other, bianca has a knife, i wrote this seven years late, idk a lot of blood??, sibling bond is great, stabbing people, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: It's too dark to see; too dark to see who the attacker is, how much blood has been lost on the concrete, and how the two Sanfinos are going to get out of this alive.They shouldn't have come back to New York.





	1. life flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 2 and I’m shook now. I guess I was too young to really comprehend anything but fighting. I was considering writing a Joble fic but nah.

Three gunshots ring out. And from the looks of it, Bianca has escaped the worst of the bullets.  Only one manages to hit her in the leg, the red seeping through her jeans and staining the ground red.  But she isn't worried about that.  What's she's worried about is where the other two bullets hit.  


Her brother.  Noble.

He's on the ground, bleeding out.  Maybe.  Maybe not.  It's too dark to see; too dark to see who the attacker is, how much blood has been lost on the concrete, and how the two Sanfinos are going to get out of this alive.

They shouldn't have come back to New York.

The figure above them raises the gun again, ready for another round.  She screams and throws her body across her brother's. 

He's still breathing.  There's hope.

The figure fires and the sound echoes down the alleyway, shaking Bianca to her core.  She covers her ears and closes her eyes.  She wants her death to be silent, not brought about by some person dressed in all black, aiming a glinting pistol at her face.

But then she realizes that guns aren't the only weapons here.

Noble gave her a knife for her fifteenth birthday. He claimed it would help her, and while she had scoffed (she didn't miss that threatening look in her uncle's eyes), she kept it on her in secret all these years.  She never had to use before.  Noble didn't know; nobody did.  But now she needed to use it, or else she'd die.  Her brother too.

There's a first time for everything, she guesses.

She lashes out: the knife just a glimmering blur before it hits the pistol, knocking it to the ground. A shriek emanates from her and her brother's attacker as the pistol goes skittering away into the darkness.

Step one.  Done.

Step two is taking down the attacker, and as she is only armed with a knife, Bianca knows this is going to be difficult.

She keeps going. For her brother.  For their lives.

The next strike digs deep into the attacker's left arm.  Bianca can feel the blood run over her bare arm; a sickening warm feeling compared to the cold New York air.  She keep going, motivated by fear and anger.  She needs to finish this. 

She manages to somehow knock over the person who towers at least two heads over her and climb on top of them, stabbing and slashing for all she's worth.  By now, she's blind: her blood mixing with the attacker's blood runs down her face in torrents, drenching her hair.  Yet, she still keeps on.

Only until a dying gargle escapes the figure below her does she stop.  She waits for maybe fifteen minutes in pure silence before her brother groans behind her.

Step two is finished.  She can now progress to step three.

Her brother's wounds are worse than hers, despite the half-hour struggle she was engaged in.  The two bullets have hit him in the back.  It is too dark for Bianca to see clearly, and the dried blood on her face only makes it work.  She manages to pull Noble into a sitting position.

"Can you hear me?" her voice is quiet compared to the loudness of the gunshots and brightness of the street lights.

Noble moans in response; she threads her fingers through his and he squeezes her hand lightly, though he releases rather quickly.  She takes it as a good sign.

"Did the third bullet hit you?"  This question is just to keep him awake until someone finds them.  She's vaguely aware of the sun rising into the sky, bringing the bustle and noise of the morning into her ears.  She wants to shut herself away from it all -- drag her brother into the darkened parts of the alley and hope no one ever discovers them.  But she can't.  They both need help.

Noble shakes his head slightly, his curls matted down by his own blood.  Bianca winces in sympathy and sits next to him on the cold cement, feeling the freezing stiffness crawl through her clothing as the wind picks up.  New York is so damn cold.

"Are you okay?" This question is the stupid one: Bianca can tell just by looking that her brother is not okay.  But she needs to keep him alive.  So she talks.

"Remember the time when we went to that carnival together?" she asks, her voice small against the howling of the wind and honking of the taxis lining the streets. 

"The time when you threw up at the top of the Ferris Wheel?" Noble's laughter is jarring and cracked, but laughter all the same.  "Yeah, I remember."

"You spent all your money on that stupid game, trying to win me that stuffed bear." Bianca smiles, despite their situation.  It's almost like they're kids again, without any care for what horror of a family they lived in or where Uncle Phil disappeared to at night.  

"I did win it for you eventually," Noble says, voice pained as he shifts to look at his sister.  "Do you still have it?"

"It's at home." By 'home,' Bianca means at the Sanfino house.  She had nearly no time to grab her belongings and go; she didn't think to grab the bear. "Phil probably burned it by now."

Noble winces.  "I wouldn't be surprised if he did.  He probably would've burned the entire house by now if he didn't need to live in it."

Bianca laughs, despite herself, and is surprised that the voice escaping her lips is so raspy, she wonders if she aged forty years within the last three hours.  "Why the hell did we agree to come back to this place?"

Noble shrugs; it looks like that small motion alone hurts him worse and Bianca lays a hand on his shoulder to make him stop.  "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You always come up with another way to make it worse." Bianca says the words jokingly, but they hold some painful truth in them.  She doesn't want to remember Jimmy Riordan. No, that's not his name.  It's Jamie now.  Jamie Reagan.

"Don't remind me."  Noble looks away.  "You think we'll die here?"

"I won't care if we do." Her words are truthful -- right now, she doesn't care if they die, as long as they die together.  "You?"

"I don't either." Noble actually looks honest for the first time of his life.  He lets out an involuntary groan of pain. "I need a drink."

"You're always drinking," Bianca chides, a smile threatening to grace her lips.  "It's what got us into this whole 'cop situation' anyway."

"That wasn't 'drinking'," Noble corrects her. 

"It's still drugs."

"How'd you even kill the person anyway?" Noble changes the topic so quickly, Bianca has to hold back a laugh, partly because it will hurt her chest, and partly because it isn't supposed to be funny.

"The knife you gave me.  For my birthday."

Noble locks eyes with her. "I remember.  You kept it?  Phil didn't like it; I thought he was going to throw it away."

"I have it here." Bianca gestures somewhere to the side -- she dropped it after killing the attacker. 

Noble doesn't follow her gaze.  Instead his eyes close and his head drops back against the wall.  "Hmm. That's good."

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me." She doesn't want him to die. Not yet.  They still have a chance.

Noble doesn't answer.

She is relieved when she checks his pulse and it is still going strong. The bullets may have pierced him but his life is still fine.  His breathing is erratic, though, and it isn't long before the sound of it makes Bianca sleepy too.

It's a nice time for a nap and she's suddenly warm.  Too warm.  There's something in the back of her head, warning her to stay awake.  But she doesn't, and soon drifts off into darkness.  She'll figure everything out tomorrow

At 6:18am, a citizen by the name of Chris Redante finds the body of a black-clad male and two young people, one male and one female.  The one in all black is dead, but the younger two are still breathing, so Chris calls 911.

The police are the first onto the scene, with Jamie Reagan in the lead.  He checks the body and shakes his head.  There is a brief flash of recognition when he sees the other two, but no one questions it, as they are quickly loaded into an ambulance and sped away.

The attacker turns out to be Phil Sanfino.  The other two are Noble and Bianca Sanfino.  It doesn't take a genius to figure anything out, but at least when Phil escaped from prison, he ran headlong into death in the last spot he would look.  His own family.


	2. after the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Noble wake up in the hospital to an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing pt2. I seriously have no plot. Oh well.

Bianca wakes up in the hospital, the sterile white walls blinding her briefly. 

She’s vaguely aware of at least three monitors beeping in harmony, overwhelming her senses, and she shifts to plug her ears, but a sharp pain in her left arm reminds her that IV’s are a thing. 

The room is plain, barely furnished, and a flatscreen TV in front of her shows her exhausted reflection. She looks like shit. 

She can see another bed in the reflection as well, and she’s reminded of her brother. 

Twisting her head as far as she can without hurting herself, she can see Noble in the bed next to hers. He looks a bit worse for wear and there are bandages wrapped around the arm that sits limply on the white sheets. There is an IV needle in him as well, and Bianca looks away. 

Needles never end well. 

Instead, she focuses on his face, relieved to see him relaxed. He must be alive, by the erratic beeping of the heart monitor next to him, and Bianca feels tension leave her body. 

At least until the events of the night before comes crashing in through screams and flashes of silver and Bianca is forced to look away. 

The door opens and a nurse bustles in. She’s one of those stereotypical ones: full of sunshine and cheer, looking like she could be someone’s grandma. She smiles brightly at Bianca, who barely manages to smile back. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” Bianca wants to tell her that she wouldn’t be smiling if she and the rest of the hospital knew who they were. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”  Bianca is somewhat happy to hear that her voice sounds normal. Her voice has been salvaged, at least. 

“Well,” the nurse changes the IV bags, smiling all the while. “your friend there should be waking up soon! He received two bullets in the back; you were lucky to get only one in your leg.”

Bianca wants to tell her to stop smiling. They shouldn’t be here. There’s still a hit out on Noble and Phil should be aware that they’re back in the city by now. He’s got eyes and ears everywhere. Still, she manages to keep up the bright tone. “Okay, thank you!”

The nurse pats her on the head; Bianca wants to scream in frustration. She isn’t a child. She is a criminal, she and her brother both. At least no one recognized her or Noble yet. The nurse didn’t even know they were related. “Alright, if you need anything, tell me, okay?”

Bianca nods — she’s too exhausted to keep talking. 

The nurse leaves her alone to her thoughts, and Bianca can’t be more grateful. 

Noble stirs besides her and Bianca’s attention quickly shifts to him. “Noble?” she whispers. 

Noble’s eyes open; expressions of shock, pain, horror, and finally confusion flicker across his face. “Bianca? What the hell happened?”

Bianca runs through the recent events and Noble sighs. “So we’re stuck here.”

“We could escape,” Bianca says. “but you’re injured.”

Noble shrugs, the gesture obviously hurting him. “It doesn’t matter. If Phil finds out...”

“You aren’t going anywhere injured,” Bianca says firmly. Sometimes, it feels like she’s the older sibling, not Noble. 

Noble just rolls his eyes. “So what do we do?”

“Be bored.” Bianca honestly doesn’t want any of his bullshit right now, but she’s relieved that they are both alive and well, and if it means listening to Noble bitch about everything, it’s worth it. 

Noble leans back in his bed. “So specific.” There’s a touch of ire in his tone, and Bianca has to smile at that. Despite what had happened last night, Noble’s still the same person he was beforehand. 

“I need a coffee and newspaper,” Bianca groans, willing to play along. 

Noble gives her a disbelieving look. “Really? We both got shot and you killed a guy. You want a coffee and newspaper now?”

Bianca snickers, the movement sending a jarring pain through her leg. “Yeah, why not? I’ll ask the nurse when she comes in here.”

Noble’s expression turns to one of caution. “Does she know who we are?”

Bianca shakes her head. “She thinks we’re friends. Like boyfriend and girlfriend who happened to get shot in an alleyway.”

Noble snorts, wincing slightly as he does. “Lie that doesn’t happen often enough.” He pauses before looking over at his sister. “Who was that person anyway?”

“Our attacker?” Bianca shrugs, a jab to her arm reminding her of the IV needle. “I couldn’t see. I was only concentrated on you. You’re welcome.”

Noble shakes his head and sighes, painfully carding his right hand through his mess of curls, but Bianca can see the look in his eyes. He’s thankful, and the fact that he is rarely ever thankful sates her thirst for praise. 

The nurse from before comes in again. “You two have a visitor!” she says brightly. “You know Officer Reagan, right?”

Both siblings stiffen, but the nurse doesn’t notice. “He’s here to talk to you. Maybe to warn you to stay safe and not stumble into random alleyways.” She says the last part like a joke, and waits for laughter. Noble manages a weak chuckle and Bianca wince-smiles but there’s no other reaction. “Anyway,” the nurse moves aside, much to the Sanfinos’ horror, revealing Jamie Reagan. “I’ll leave you three to it!”

She leaves the room, and Bianca wishes for the first time that she would stay. 

Jamie remains outside the room awkwardly standing.  He looks different in a police uniform, but Bianca isn’t really concentrating on that right now. 

“Are you going to come in or stay out there?” She makes her tone light, but keeps a dark hint at the seriousness of the conversation behind it. 

Jamie nods and steps inside, closing the door behind him. “You shouldn’t have come back to New York.”

“That’s pretty much already been established,” Noble cuts in, and Jamie’s eyes flick over to him for a brief second before going back to Bianca. 

“Bianca Sanfino.” Bianca wishes he would drop the formal tone. “The man you killed last night, would you like to know his identity?”

Bianca exchanges a glance with her brother. Noble only looks confused.  “Sure. Whatever.”

“It was your uncle, Phil.” Jamie’s voice wavers slightly and Bianca isn’t sure what to make of that. 

“And?”

Jamie looks as confused as Noble now. “What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t understand,” Noble says. “You expect us to react? With what? Grief?”

Jamie, if possible, now looks even more uncomfortable.  "Noble, I--"

Noble isn't having it.  Bianca would restrain him, if she wasn't worried about hurting him.  And ripping that IV needle out of her arm. "Fuck off."

Jamie takes a step back, and Bianca can't blame him.  He may be a cop, but Noble, while injured, is still threatening.  The wall suddenly looks very interesting now.  She thinks this awkwardness is sexual tension.  She hates sexual tension with a passion, because she’s definitely had her fair share.

Jamie clears his throat.  “Anyway,” he says simply, turning to leave, “I hope you two are doing well, and thank you for your time.” His hand reaches for the doorknob but Noble calls him.

“Jamie Reagan.” He says the name like he’s mocking the officer and Bianca want to tell him to please not provoke anyone. “Tell me: why are you telling us this?”

Jamie shakes his head, still not looking Noble in the eyes.  “I thought you might want to know, is all.”

“Bullshit.” Noble sits up straighter, wincing all the while, but it doesn’t stop him.  He tends to be stubborn sometimes, Bianca remembers, and wonders if he’ll fall out of the bed in an effort to get to Jamie.  He might.  “You wouldn’t tell us shit unless…” he trails off, realization dawning in his eyes.  Bianca honestly doesn’t know what he’s going on about, and she doesn’t want to know either.  “...unless you want to help us.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to help you?” Jamie sounds genuinely confused.

Noble snorts disbelievingly. “Because you’re a cop and we’re criminals.” He says it with an air like he’s quoting it from something, and from the recognition in Jamie’s eyes, Bianca assumes that he is the one who initially said that.

“Do you even know why I helped you in the first place?” Jamie’s tone is challenging.  It’s what Bianca’s used to, for having been with him for three glorious days.  It’s also what attracted her to him.  Strong opinions, confidence, and a feel like he is challenging you for everything. 

Noble doesn’t feel the same way, apparently.  He sits back.  “Enlighten me.”

“When I helped you the first time, I didn’t know you were part of the, uh, crime business.  The other times was because I thought there was some good in you two, so I tried to reinforce that.  It didn’t work, apparently.” Bianca can hear the sardonic nature of his voice come through.  Noble can as well, by the looks of it.

“Then why the hell are you here?” Noble’s fingers tighten on the edge of the sheets.  “You failed, so why are you back?”

Jamie doesn’t answer.  He finally turns to look at the siblings, and Bianca is thrown off by how open he looks.  Noble’s waiting for an answer, though, and he won’t stay still for long; an injury won’t hold him back and Jamie knows this. “...Because I wanted to see you, Noble.”

The silence after that is deafening.


	3. the alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. What did I do.

Noble falls silent.  Jamie's watching him, waiting for a response, but Bianca knows her brother enough to know that he won't get an answer.

"It might be best that you leave right now," she says, and Jamie looks at her, as if startled she's still in the room. 

"No, I understand," he says, and he sounds so childish, Bianca wants to laugh.  But she can't. She can see the look in Noble's eyes, and he's _scared_.  For what reason, she'll never know.  Phil is dead, but his followers aren't.  She expresses that to Jamie before he leaves.

"I know," he says, refusing to meet her gaze.  "We have officers stationed around the hospital.  You'll be safe tonight."

She wants to tell him that she and her brother weren't meant to be held overnight.  They'll be gone by daybreak. But she doesn't say anything and watches him leave the room, closing the door with a quiet click that echoes through the silent room.

It reminds her of a tomb.

Noble's not speaking, and Bianca won't force him to talk.  She knows her brother to understand that he goes at his own speed.  There are times when he spews words a mile a minutes (usually when he's drunk) and there are times where he just sits there and stares off into space like he's doing now.  

The last time he did this was after they had 'Jimmy Riordan' over at their house, as some kind of thank you for saving his life.

Bianca was always good at reading his expressions and pulled him aside that night.

"You like him," she said quietly, making sure both her uncle and his goons were nowhere within earshot.

Noble just nodded, eyes fixed on an unseen point in time, maybe where they could live normally, have a house that wasn't full of weapons and drug dealers, and maybe get a normal job.  And a place where he'd have Jimmy Riordan at his side.

"You're lucky he likes you," he said finally, looking up.  Bianca remembered the slight jealous tone he said, "Don't want what you can't have," and maybe, just maybe, she felt a bit regretful for snapping Jimmy up like the shark she was.

"Maybe he was just being polite," Bianca countered, but Noble wasn't buying it. 

"Twenty bucks says that he's straight," Noble said, "not that he would say that anyway because if you're gay in a crime family, you're gonna bring a hit out on you."

Bianca would have told him that they _are_ in a crime family, but Noble's done with the conversation, and moved away from her.

She's brought back to the present when Noble says, "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"What for?"

"For thinking he actually cared about me."

"He sounded pretty sincere," Bianca says, but she is also doubtful.  There simply isn't a good reason for this sudden confession.

Noble shakes his head and changes the subject.  "We busting out of her tonight?"

Bianca nods, her gaze flicking to the window and back. "We'll be endangering everyone in the hospital if we stay."

Noble twists his hands into the bed sheets as he thinks.  "We have cops everywhere. How're we getting out?"

"They'll only be on the streets I think," Bianca says.  "They're not smart enough to cover the roof."

"So what?" Noble glances at her. "We'll go window jumping."

"While injured?"

"Why not?" Noble looks away as Bianca reaches over to latch onto his arm.  "It's not like it'll make a difference."

"You're injured," Bianca says firmly, pulling his arm slightly to get him to look at her.  "You _are not_ going window jumping."

Noble grins faintly.  "Fine. I won't."

Bianca looks at him suspiciously for a moment before glancing at the window again.  "How about we go to the roof instead?"

Noble smirked.  "I'm always up for some climbing."

"Even with your wounds?"

"It will help us get away and keep everyone in the building safe," Noble says firmly, in his _I'm the older brother_ tone and Bianca knows better than to argue with him.

"Didn't know you cared about strangers," Bianca says casually and Noble rolls his eyes.

"I know, it's the opposite of Phil's lessons, but it helps sometimes."

"No kidding."

The nurse comes in, but when she tries to start a conversation with Noble, he ignores her.  She leaves with the smile still in place, but slightly clipped.

"You're killing her," Bianca sighs, shifting in her bed.  Noble scoffs.

"I don't care."

"You should," Bianca says, looking at him seriously.  Noble looks away.

"Explain to me again how we're going to get out of here."

\---

By midnight, both of them are ready.  The hospital staff is alerted whenever they remove their IV bags or leave the heart monitor running so Noble manages to short-circuit it to sever its connection to the larger monitors.  It will take a while before the staff is notified so the Sanfino siblings gets to work.

One thing that Uncle Phil taught them that was actually useful is how to escape a hospital.  Bianca doesn't really know why he taught them that, and right now, she's too busy trying to keep her wound closed and work her way through their plan.  Noble's having trouble too, from the way he jerkily pulls himself out of bed and nearly falls over. Bianca steadies him before he can knock anything over and after a quick nod of thanks, he pulls the sheets off the hospital bed and knots them in quick succession.

Bianca never understands how his fingers can be so deft yet he can be so clumsy at the same time.

Noble finishes the knots and looks out the window, Bianca joining him a moment later.  She can see a police car parked down the street, its engine idle by the way it slightly vibrates against the New York City lights.

"Are there any lights on the hospital roof?" Noble asks, eyes on the police car as well. 

Bianca shrugs. "It doesn't matter.  We need to move."

Noble pushes on the window lock and it springs back. Bianca helps him open the window as quietly as they can until both of them are bathed in the freezing cold air.  It whips Bianca's hair so it's in front of her face, and she has to tie it back with a ripped piece of bandage so she can see. Noble's squinting against the wind, moving the tied sheets so it can drape out of the window, and slowly eases himself out of it.

Bianca's never been so scared in her life, and they've done more dangerous things than this.  

"Be careful!" she hisses, and if Noble hears her, he doesn't acknowledge it because he's focused on trying to find purchase on the window sill. After a few tense moments he makes eye contact with her, grins, and starts pulling himself upwards, leaving Bianca to stare out at the New York streets.  She stays there for a brief moment before following her brother up the side of the wall.

Noble's fast climber uninjured, so since he sports two bullet wounds, he's about as fast as Bianca.  He's a good ten feet higher than her, though, and even then, Bianca's leg is starting to throb, reminding her that this is a terrible idea.

They're halfway up when a shout goes out; the police officer in that car has spotted them.  Sirens are blaring now, and Bianca can't see through a haze of pain. She can vaguely make out that Noble has made it onto the roof and is reaching down to help her up the last few feet. She can see that his wounds have reopened once she gets onto the roof.

They could fix that later, when they got the hell out here.

There are more officers below them now, with flashlights, and Bianca can barely make out one of them holding a megaphone.  She doesn't really expect them to start shooting at her and Noble, simply because of Jamie's influence on them. "Hurry up!"

Noble's fixing something to his wrist and Bianca stares at him in exasperation.  "What are you doing? We need to go?"

She can hear the thud of boots pounding against the stairwell leading to the roof.  There's only a matter of time before they come up here.

Noble finishes whatever the hell he was doing and hands her the edge of the sheet-rope, which she grabs, hands already sweaty in anticipation.

The door to the roof swings open, and Jamie and this other young woman come crashing through it.  Jamie stops. "Noble, Bianca, please. Don't do this."

"Do what? Escape?" Bianca wants to say. but she doesn't say it.  She instead focuses on Noble, who's tying the rope around her waist.  She can see the look on his face, lit up by the lights overhead. They both aren't concentrating on Jamie.  For the same reasons.

Jamie probably is dating this woman, his partner, whoever the hell she is. 

And then Noble is finished, and Bianca throws herself off the roof, away from the officers below them and away from everything else.  She can hear Noble whooping behind her, despite the shouts and sirens.

They land with a thud, Bianca nearly collapsing from the pain that shoots up her leg. Noble's besides her, and they're running, running as fast as they can.  She can't hear the sirens anymore, nor any shouts. Everything just seems to take over a large layered darkness and she runs on, Noble's hand in hers, into the blackness, her stance surprisingly sturdy against nothingness.  

She has a few seconds to wonder what is happening before she finds herself in the alleyway, the sun rising behind her, blood running down her face while she is staring down at Noble's prone form.  She doesn't have to check to see that he's dead and she barely has time to scream before a sharp pain erupts like wildfire from her back. She falls forward and can see her uncle disappear into the streets as sirens blare and her vision goes black, images of blood, the hospital, and Jamie Reagan swirling in her mind before she releases her last breath.

She doesn't wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.


End file.
